This invention relates to a vectis and more particularly to an irrigating vectis which is used during the extraction of cataracts. Typical of the type of irrigating vectis presently available is the vectis known as the Knolle-Pearce irrigating vectis which is distributed by American V. Mueller, a division of American Hospital Supply Corporation. The conventional irrigating vectis comprises an elongated shank having one end thereof adapted to be connected to an irrigating shank. The Knolle-Pearce irrigating vectis is provided with a generally oval-shaped closed loop portion at the other end of the shank portion. The closed loop portion is provided with three irrigating holes so that the irrigating solution can be ejected or discharged therefrom as the vectis is moved downwardly behind the nucleus of the lens of the eye. A difficulty encountered with the Knolle-Pearce irrigating vectis is the initial positioning of the vectis behind the upper portion of the nucleus of the lens. The positioning of the vectis behind the upper portion of the lens normally requires the use of two hands.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved irrigating vectis.
A further object of the invention is to provide an irrigating vectis which may be positioned behind the upper portion of the nucleus of the lens without the use of two hands.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an irrigating vectis having a closed loop portion with an indented portion positioned between a pair of spaced-apart bulged portions.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an irrigating vectis having a configuration such that as the vectis is moved upwardly over the upper portion of the lens, the lens tends to bulge outwardly or forwardly through an indented portion of the vectis, as the iris is retracted, which facilitates the positioning of the vectis behind the upper portion of the lens.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an irrigating vectis which is convenient to use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.